One Starlit night
by Elly Phantomhive
Summary: What happens between a pupil and his sensei one starlit night? Read and find out! :P Rated M for a reason YAOI! :D


What a brat. That was Jiraiya's initial thought of the boy, always running around screaming about something or other, always ending with "I'll be Hokage some day!" What a brat! Not even half the man his father was, why on earth he agreed to train the brat he'd never know. But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks to months the Senin's feelings began to change, not that he'd ever tell Naruto that. He'd never tell Naruto that every time he went out to fuck some woman he imagined it was Naruto. He'd take it to his grave that whenever he trained semi naked it always made the sage hard and he'd slink off to roughly stroke his cock, imagining it was Naruto's calloused hand wrapped around his cock instead. No, Jiraiya would never tell.

Unbeknown to the white haired sage Naruto had also been watching him, Naruto admired strength and the sage had plenty of it. Naruto admired his sensei and it wasn't long before admiration turned to something else. What exactly he wasn't sure but one starlit night he decided to find out, push the boundaries of their relationship to the fullest.

Jiraiya was laying with his back to the campfire (and Naruto) pretending to be asleep when he felt a hand touch the base of his back, causing his body to stiffen.

"Sensei...? Sensei are you awake?"

Jiraiya ignored him.

Naruto pouted for a minute, before scooting closer and leaning close to the sage's ear.

"Sensei, I know you're awake, don't ignore me"

The older male sighed. "What do you want Naruto?"

"I want you Sensei" Naruto's hand began to wander.

Jiraiya's eyes sprang open. "What did you say?"

"You heard me" Naruto brushed Jiraiya's white mane away from his neck with a flick of his thin wrist and gently kissed the exposed, tanned neck.

This was not good, not good at all. Jiraiya felt himself begin to harden, not that it was noticeable but still. Jiraiya took a deep breath before slowly turning over to look into sky blue orbs.

"Do you know what sex with a man involves?" Restraint was not Jiraiya's forte but now_ indulgence_ that was what he loved. He was trying his best though, heaven knows why Naruto was asking for it!

"Of course I do. Me and Kiba fucked a few times"

"What?"

"Me. And. Kiba. Fucked. Before"

For some strange reason the sage was jealous.

"You let m fuck you?" Jiraiya demanded, sitting up to face the boy.

"Yes?"

Snap. The sound of Jiraiya's self control literally echoed in his ears. In the next second he jumped the boy pinning him to the floor.

"I'll show you what it's like to be fucked by a real man _Naruto-kun" _

Naruto blushed a tomato shade of red and Jiraiya let loose a perverted laugh as he quickly began to undress himself and the blushing boy beneath him.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll see stars" Jiraiya growled sexily as he removed Naruto's tight black boxers. "Well, well aren't you a little slut?" Naruto's cock sprang free, standing proudly between his legs.

Naruto let his eyes wander over the senin's broad, muscular body, coming to rest on his large erection. The owner of said erection smiled as he gripped the base.

"Suck"

Naruto eagerly got into position, wrapped his lips around the thick cock before him and slowly began to suck.

Jiraiya watched as the blonde sucked on his cock like it was candy, groaning at the sight.

Naruto moaned around the thick cock that was slipping past his teeth and over is tongue, he let his eyes slip closed and gently squeezed the base of Jiraiya's cock. As the lust in the young male began to take over, he began to suck faster, pushing the cock deeper inside his warm wet cavern, craving a taste he knew was only moments away.

Jiraiya had to get the blonde genin to stop! Pleasure was eating at the corners of his mind he had to be inside Naruto, he just had to, before he went insane.

"N-Naruto... Stop"

The blonde released him and pouted cutely.

"Why Sensei?"

"Get on your hands and knees, just do it don't argue" The older man interjected before the other could argue as he knew he would.

Pouting still Naruto did what he was told only to feel a pressure on his shoulders, causing his elbows to bend a moment later as Jiraiya pushed on him.

"Lean forward, let your forearms touch the floor"

Naruto did as he was told, no questions asked and heard the senin's breath hitch as his more intimate areas were fully exposed.

Jiraiya was spurred on purely by the pounding sensation between his legs, he was literally throbbing with want and need and without really thinking about what he was doing, he leaned forward and gave the puckering entrance before him a tentative lick.

Naruto moaned softly and the, honestly slightly strange feeling of being licked there, What the heck was Jiraiya doing to him?

Jiraiya smirked at the reaction from his young lover and licked him again, thoroughly coating his entrance with saliva. The more he licked the more excited Naruto got, pushing his hips backwards on to Jiraiya's probing tongue and moaning like a wanton whore. So much so that Jiraiya had to hold Naruto's ass to stop himself from suffocating! Finally when satisfied Naruto was a quivering mess he pulled away earning a whimper from the young boy.

Naruto had no idea what was going on anymore. His entire being had turned to mush, the only thing he could form a cohesive thought about was the throbbing need between his legs.

"Jiraiya-sensei...please" Naruto's whimper was barely audible to the older man.

"Hai, hai" the sage responded as he positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle that was Naruto's ass. Slowly he pushed himself in, until fully sheathed in Naruto's heat and by god did it feel good! After a moment for the boy to adjust the sage began to move. Slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as his need increased. Naruto's pleasurable screams where driving him wild!

Naruto felt amazing! He had never been fucked like this before! With Kiba it was just two boys trying something new, practice for when Kiba could finally muster up the courage to tell Hinata that he loved her and for when Naruto could finally be with someone he loved. ( After Sasuke abandoned the village Naruto had stopped looking for love) . But this, this was something amazing! Something shiny and new that he didn't want to give up, even if he had to fight with all his might for it.

Jiraiya picked up the pace to an almost break neck speed and only just noticed through his lust clouded eyes, Naruto shift in position so he could stroke himself to completion, his ass clenching as the boys pleasure increased. Jiraiya was almost there balancing on the precipice between pleasure and insanity, his orgasm frustratingly close, as he reached under the tan body beneath him and swatted Naruto's hand away. Jiraiya would be the only one to make Naruto cum from now on, he'd make sure of it.

Naruto almost argued when his hand was removed from his neglected hard on, but was quickly silenced when a much larger, rougher hand began to stroke him instead. Naruto could feel his orgasm building in his chest, threatening to burst when suddenly Jiraiya nailed his prostate dead on and accompanied by a quick jerk and a squeeze of his dick, had Naruto cumming over the forest floor. Vision tainted by white light, orgasm spreading like fire through his veins.

This was it he could take it no more as Naruto's entrance constricted around him as if trying to squeeze his orgasm from him, the sage stilled his hips as his orgasm erupted like a dormant volcano inside of him, thick ropes of cum coated the boy's insides and a small grunt of pleasure left his lips.

Jiraiya pulled out of Naruto as the exhausted boy collapsed on to the floor.

"Next time we'll screw inside..." Jiraiya left the rest of the sentence unspoken as he awkwardly sat next to Naruto, not looking at him but at the raging campfire.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, a small smile on his lips. So. There was going to be a next time...

hope you liked more stories to come soon ! :D please review !


End file.
